Ese violento día blanco
by Petula Petunia
Summary: AU/Temática de escuela. Es el Día Blanco y Eren, Mikasa, Armin y Jean platican esa tarde en detención sobre lo violenta que es esa fecha cuando se trata del profesor Erwin y el conserje Levi. ERURI.


**Este es un AU-Eruri con temática de escuela en donde Erwin es tío de Armin y Levi es el tutor legal de Mikasa.**

* * *

**Ese violento Día Blanco**

* * *

La tradición, la trajo… mejor dicho la "atrajo" Mikasa. Y pasaría desapercibida de no ser por los inusuales hechos de violencia en esa fecha tan especial. La razón de estos hechos de violencia pocos la conocen. Pero "ganar" es la palabra clave.

Al menos eso es lo que dice Mikasa en ese momento, mientras los cuatro se aburren en detención en ese día caluroso de marzo. El profesor Dok los encontró escalando una pared, una que no iba a otro lado, que no implicaba un escape a la libertad, pero al parecer el profesor Dok considera que escalar una pared de por sí es un delito y por eso están en detención.

Para Armin, Mikasa ha dado en el clavo, porque la explicación a la violencia en ese día es sin duda el tema de "ganar". Y se sorprende, porque a veces Mikasa demuestra un mejor conocimiento en hombres que cualquier muchacho con pelos en el pecho o entre las piernas.

Así que Armin asiente al comentario de Mikasa: para el profesor Erwin y el conserje Levi se trata de ganar.

Esa es la naturaleza del Día Blanco.

—Sigo creyendo que es simplemente porque como hay un San Valentín, el Día Blanco es para regalarle al otro —bufa Eren, balanceándose en su silla, sus piernas inquietas con ganas de buscar pleito pateando la silla de Jean.

Este asiente, con algo de molestia por tener que darle la razón a Eren y de paso le regala un manazo.

—No tiene sentido —replica Armin—. Tomemos en cuenta que San Valentín fue creado como una celebración comercial para parejas heterosexuales que consta en regalar a la pareja amada. Claro que en la práctica los regalos que se comercializan en realidad están dirigidos a mujeres…

—Y a mujeres con mal gusto —corrige Mikasa—. Las flores y los osos con corazones son horribles —declara sin que su rostro abandone la sutil calma militar que ha copiado de tantos años bajo la tutoría de Levi.

Eren baja las piernas de forma ruidosa, pretendiendo que no quiere tomar nota mientras se abalanza hacia su mochila y saca un cuaderno y le pide a Jean un lapicero porque no encuentra el suyo.

—Bueno —continúa Armin, mientras Jean y Eren pelen por el lapicero que definitivamente Jean no ha prestado a Eren—, el caso es que en la mayoría de películas famosas es el hombre el que suele regalar a la mujer, incluso cuando la tradición indica que los regalos son mutuos.

—Las mujeres suelen regalar sexo en las películas —menciona Mikasa. Jean y Eren se comportan de forma más tonta aún porque son adolescentes y la mención de sexo tiene el mismo efecto en ellos a cuando un ingenuo espectador es hipnotizado por un gran mago que le hace comportarse como gallina a la mención de la palabra "ostentoso"—. Si a mí me regalan flores o joyas, entonces regalaré equivalente. Y eso no es sexo.

El forcejeo entre Jean y Eren se detiene repentinamente, porque el "no" de Mikasa equivale al tronar de dedos del mago hipnotista. Pero reanudan su pelea anterior en cuanto Mikasa les lanza una mirada fugaz.

—¡Pero! —insiste Armin—. Entonces viene Japón, que cambió la práctica. En San Valentín las chicas regalan a los chicos, y en el Día Blanco los chicos regalan a las chicas…

—Me gusta más esa tradición. Un chocolate por un chocolate es un intercambio equivalente —sentencia Mikasa.

—¡Además eres japonesa! —añade Eren, ignorando el lapicero y dejando que Jean termine en el suelo por la fuerza que ponía para que Eren no se lo quedara.

—Levi a veces lo es —agrega Mikasa.

Y los chicos se quedan pensando en qué tan japonés será el conserje Levi, porque hasta donde saben es del lado de los Ackerman que está emparentado con Mikasa. Aunque lo de samurái y seriedad quizá sí lo haya sacado de los japoneses de alguna forma.

—Lo sea o no —continua Armin—, todo empezó en cuarto de primaria, si es que lo recuerdan. Con ese chico llamado Josuke.

—Ah, el que me regaló un chocolate el Día Blanco —recuerda Mikasa, no el rostro del chico sino aquel rectangular y dulce obsequio en un bonito papel celeste cielo—. Era un buen chocolate…

—Pero lo rechazaste —se apura a decir Eren.

—Tenía 90% de cacao —es lo único que contesta Mikasa.

Eren mira a Armin, esperando alguna explicación de su amigo inteligente.

—Se supone que mientras más cacao tenga un chocolate, más amor hay en el regalo —se apura a responder Armin.

Eren asiente. A su lado, Jean hace lo mismo.

—¿Pero qué tiene que ver eso con los hechos de violencia que acontecen el 14 de marzo en la escuela? —se apura a decir Jean. Tomando nota en su cuaderno de otros detalles que le importan más.

—De alguna forma —explica Armin—, lo que hizo Josuke aquella vez, en primaria, se quedó como una tradición en la escuela, si se han dado cuenta.

Jean y Eren asienten. El negocio de los chocolates aumentó un 15% desde esa época y el señor de la esquina llegó a comprarse un nuevo coche cuatro años después de iniciada la tradición.

—No lo veo tan malo —dice Jean—, recibir un regalo de una chica cuando la sociedad te para diciendo que uno debe ser el que provea, es como que genial.

—Apenas y recibes dos cada año —se mofa Eren.

—Pues yo recibo ALGO —se venga Jean y Eren decide darle un cabezazo.

Armin suspira indiferente. Es obvio que ninguna chica se atrevería a darle un chocolate a Eren. O tarjeta, papitas fritas, declaración de amor o hasta la tarea. Primero porque Eren se lo comería con indiferencia (incluyendo la terea) y probablemente compartiéndolo con Mikasa y Armin. Segundo porque nadie quiere ganarse la atención de Mikasa, más si el tema es Eren.

—Creo que ahora entiendo —dice de pronto Mikasa, irguiéndose en su asiento y arreglando la bufanda que rodea su cuello—. Recuerdo que de niña, cuando llegué a casa, encontré a Levi cocinando. Preparó un estofado de carne con flores comestibles. Era delicioso.

Armin asiente, cruzándose de brazos. Ese fue el inicio.

—Coincide con el enorme ramo de flores que mi tío pidió el día anterior…

—Pero estuvo delicioso —se excusa Mikasa, sintiéndose un poquito mal, más por Armin, que sufre esa doble vida que debe llevar todo niño que es pariente de un profesor—, no tienes que ponerte triste. Comimos platos hechos con recetas a base de flores comestibles como por tres días.

—¡Pero no te comes el ramo de flores que te regalan! —reclama Jean.

Eren no está seguro en apoyar el comentario porque sus papilas gustativa recuerdan lo bien que sabían las sobras que Mikasa le trajo esos días.

Mikasa se encoge de hombros.

—¿Para qué otra cosa pueden ser útiles? Las flores se terminan muriendo y si encima les pones agua y te olvidas, huele horrible.

—Bueno —dice Jean, intentando cambiar el tema y evitar un conflicto—. Si asumimos que todo el tema de San Valentín y el Día Blanco aún está regido por los estándares de San Valentín=chica regala chico, Día Blanco=chico regala chica, entonces el que recibe el regalo en el Día Blanco es como que la… ¿mujer?

Eren, Mikasa, Jean y Armin se miran en silencio por un incómodo largo instante.

—Levi definitivamente no es una mujer —sentencia Mikasa—. Puede ser bajo, pero cuando era muy pequeña me bañaba con él y puedo asegurar…

—¡No quiero oírlo! —gritaran Eren, Armin y Jean al unísono.

—Pero yo era pequeña y así ahorrábamos agua. Claro que ahora ninguno de los dos quiere ver al otro desnudo, es asqueroso.

Armin llama a la calma, pues Jean y Eren han empezado a forcejear de nuevo. Probablemente porque no pueden hacerle eso a Mikasa. Y además porque a esa edad pelear y pensar en sexo es lo único bueno que un adolescente puede hacer con efectividad.

—¡El caso es! —grita Armin. Jean y Eren guardan calma—. El caso es —repite con una voz más civilizada—, que al año siguiente fue mi tío quien recibió en esa fecha un enorme oso de felpa… —su rostro se pone colorado entonces.

—Recuerdo que ganaste el concurso de Día de Brujas de ese año con un enterizo de oso de felpa muy "realista" —comenta Jean dándose cuenta recién de las implicaciones.

Armin asiente muy lento, avergonzado. Eren se limpia el sudor de la frente mientras intenta quitarse de la cabeza la figura del profesor Smith diseccionando a un inocente oso de felpa gigante y convirtiéndolo en la piel para el disfraz ganador de Armin. Trata de que la palabra "psicópata" no reemplace la de "profesor", al menos no de forma tan sencilla.

—Lucías adorable en ese disfraz —sentencia Mikasa, cuyo gusto por las cosas lindas queda patente en los guantes de boxeo rosa que pidió para Navidad a Levi. Ella como él es de ese extraño tipo de ser humano que está completamente convencido de que los regalos deben ser prácticos, no una carga.

—Ahora entiendo —dice Jean—. ¿Recuerdan ese traje de negro de spandex que salió volando junto a una tarta de frambuesas?

—Una tarta de frambuesas desperdiciada —gruñe Mikasa.

Armin se limpia la garganta mientras se levanta de su asiento y empieza a recitar con diplomacia:

—14 de marzo de 00: el conflicto del CD de ese famoso grupo de rock clásico vs el set de aceites de baño. 14 de marzo de 01: la guerra civil entre el cachorro siberiano vs el set completo en blu ray de esa serie famosa. 14 de marzo de 02: la situación del traje de negro de spandex vs la tarta de frambuesas. 14 de marzo de 03: el problema con la gabardina Gucci vs el traje de hilo fino italiano hecho a mano. 14 de marzo de 04: el dilema de la loción para afeitar vs el asiento inflable para hemorroides. 14 de marzo de 05: la crisis de la chef de cinco estrellas Matthews vs la primera edición en inglés autografiada de la famosa obra del autor Dimo Reeves. 14 de marzo de 06: la conflagración del desayuno americano vs un reloj para alpinismo. 14 de marzo de 07: las hostilidades de los boletos para el gran juego vs una copia autografiada de un DVD XXX… —Armin finalmente guarda silencio, su boca tomando aire con avidez.

—Y eso nos deja… —susurra Jean.

—¿Qué pasará este año? —completa Eren.

Los dos muchachos comparten la preocupación en solitario.

—Fue divertido ir a ese juego… —añade Mikasa llena de nostalgia.

Jean y Eren la miran con incredulidad.

—Yo también he disfrutado de la mayoría de regalos. La chef Matthews cocina para los dioses —suspira Armin.

—¿Cómo? —Jean enarca las cejas—. ¿Acaso nunca reciben los regalos del Día Blanco? Pensé que al final de su guerra fría siempre se declaraba un ganador… o perdedor…

—Pero a ninguno le gusta perder —responde Armin de inmediato.

—Ah, bueno —dice Eren aliviado—. Pensé que era que a ninguno le gustaba la idea de ser la mujer…

—Eso no tiene nada que ver —se apura a corregir Mikasa—. Ellos son hombres que se sienten atraídos por hombres, no hombres que quieren ser mujeres. Eso es ser homosexual. Lo de ser alegrón, adorar los musicales o entender la psique femenina es más un agregado culpa de los medios de comunicación.

—Lo que Mikasa quiere decir —añade Armin, temeroso de que el club LGTB vuelva a malinterpretar los comentarios de su amiga— es que el Día Blanco es más un juego de guerra para ellos que una declaración oficial de hostilidades.

—Pero si hay MUCHAS hostilidades —repone Eren, y realmente no entiende cómo pero un set de blu ray puede ser muy pero muy violento.

—A Levi le trae buenos recuerdos de su época en los bajos mundos —dice Mikasa. Un sonrojo de melancolía en sus mejillas que aterra a sus amigos.

La leyenda sobre el conserje Levi afirma que la película _El padrino_ se queda chica en comparación a su misteriosa vida antes de entrar a trabajar en la escuela. Y si bien la mayoría ríe en silencio por su baja estatura y su extraña actitud, varios pueden atestiguar que en definitiva un conserje normal no anda saltando muros solo porque lo vio en una película de Jackie Chan, ni menos diferencia entre cocaína y harina con solo ver las bolsas a cinco metros solo porque lo vio hacerlo a Steven Segal (que no, no lo ha hecho en ninguna película).

—A mi tío también —comenta Armin meditabundo—. Aunque dice que le gusta mucho ser profesor, creo que también extraña sus épocas como militar.

—¿Y estás seguro de que lo que tiene por brazo no es un automail o algo así? —se atreve a preguntar Jean.

—Yo lo he acompañado con mamá a sus citas con el médico y lo que he visto es una simple prótesis —confiesa. Porque él también ha albergado más de una vez la idea de que su tío es profesor de día y un Terminator de noche que lucha contra el crimen con un brazo hecho de una tecnología alienígena.

—Volviendo al tema —dice Eren parado junto a la ventana. Las otras pocas personas que quedan en la escuela están bien refugiadas en sus cubículos con el reloj puesto a la hora para saber cuándo las hostilidades pasarán y les será seguro salir rumbo a casa—. En serio, ¿qué se traerán entre manos esos dos?

Mikasa se encoge de hombros.

—No tengo idea. Estaba más preocupada pensando en biología como para prestarle atención… —Hace una pausa meditabunda y los chicos le miran expectantes—. Ah, pero ayer, a eso de las once de la noche, Levi pasó por el pasillo con una muñeca inflable y yo tenía la puerta abierta… Creo que pensó que estaba durmiendo.

—¡Eso definitivamente no es un regalo para el Día Blanco! —afirma Eren aterrorizado.

—¡Eso más parece algo hecho para una Noche Blanca, sin duda! —añade Jean.

Mikasa resopla sin ganas de pensar en lo que una noche blanca puede significar. Armin se apura a interrumpir las ideas que puedan estar preparándose en esas cabezas febriles sobre los usos de una muñeca inflable para un conserje.

—Mi tío nos suele ver los fines de semana, y la verdad que el último domingo solo estaba interesado en ese proyecto de adoptar un animal salvaje que el zoo propone.

Los muchachos se quedan en silencio un largo instante que Armin quiere creer que están usando para pensar en los regalos/armas que serán usados hoy pero está seguro que en realidad todos piensan en la muñeca inflable porque él mismo lo está haciendo y hasta le puso el bonito nombre de "Linda".

De pronto, Jean se acerca a la ventana para tomar algo de aire ya que la habitación se ha puesto muy caliente, pero apenas y mira por la ventana alza la voz. Eren, Armin y Mikasa se empujan para poder mirar.

Un enorme oso negro sujetando una almohada en forma de corazón (que están seguros no debería estar rasgada pero lo está) aparece caminando sobre sus dos patas en el patio y los muchachos pueden jurar que sus gruñidos suenan a "L-e-v-i". Casi de inmediato "Linda" aparece montada en patines, su enorme y plástica boca en forma de o hace sudar a Armin mientras Mikasa repara en lo bien erguida que está para ser un globo con forma humana.

El oso lanza su zarpa mortal contra Linda, pero para sorpresa de todos, la muñeca demuestra ser más resistente de lo que se pensaba. Mikasa toma consciencia de que quizá no sea solo una muñeca inflable. Jean, Eren y Armin asienten, las muñecas de hoy en día están producidas con materiales más duraderos. Cuando Mikasa les pregunta por qué necesitan ser de materiales más duraderos, los muchachos se apuran a señalar la increíble pelea entre el oso y la muñeca sexual.

—¡No puedo creerlo! —exclama Jean.

Armin asiente, se siente conmovido también: gastar una muñeca sexual (ya no inflable), no, exponer a Linda a la furia de un animal salvaje, ¿qué clase de degenerado puede pensar así?

Mikasa lanza gritos de ánimos a Linda, por obvias razones. Y Eren a su lado todavía no se decide a qué lado apostar, pero alcanza a exclamar cuando Linda responde al oso con una patada muy polémica por la falta de censura:

—Esos dos tienen una forma muy rara de expresarse su amor.


End file.
